Foxy Fluff
by unluckytalisman
Summary: some fluff between naruto and kurama(kurama-centric) contains baby naruto and a little kurama(small not young) in my 'main story' kurama is free from being sealed, and i thought i'd write how that came to be(no real spoilers though) it does contain an oc, but she's not in it much. i think k plus will do, the worse thing is some mention of death and the word 'damn'


Shira sat staring at the fox she shared a home with.

It was midnight, the usual time she got a snack and he happened to be up.

Though he attempted to go back to sleep, her gaze locked him in place.

He eventually just sighed, his blank stare turning to a glare. "What snowball?" he grumbled.

"Kurama...I learned some interesting things in history this past week..."

"I'm going to bed..." the large canid tried to walk past, but yelped when the child yanked one of his many tails. "Shira, that hurts!"

"I have questions."

"And I don't have time."

"If tailed beasts are suppose to be in a host, why are you walking around like a house pet?" she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Things happened, seals failed." He shrugged and shoved her away.

"Are you plotting against us?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to destroy the village in a fit of rage because you ate my dinner last night..." the demon rolled his eyes.

Shira yelled bloody murder and tackled the fox.

During the struggle, the rest of the family rushed down.

Naruto grabbed Shira and Minato grabbed Kurama.

"What is going on?!" Kushina demanded, glaring at them both.

"HE SAID HE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" Shira struggled against her brother.

"Kurama...why would you say that?" Minato set him down. "You know she'd believe you."

"Not my fault your kids are dumb as bricks." Kurama brushed himself off.

"How did that even come up?" Naruto finally got Shira restrained.

"In school they said that tailed beasts are suppose to be in hosts. And he's just walking free. I asked him why that is. He said 'cuz a seal failed, so I asked him if he was plotting against us, and he said yes."

"Shira...if he was dangerous, the village would have done something about him long ago."

"Oh, they tried..." Kurama said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned. "Aw, but Kurama, buddy, you know you love being here now." He nudged his roommate with his foot. "Even if it was a rocky start."

"WILL SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shira bellowed.

"Well...Like he said...a seal failed… And… things kind of led to this..." Minato tried to find the easiest way to explain.

Kushina groaned. "You suck at story telling." She dragged her family into the living room with no explanation. "Okay, so, since Naruto probably doesn't remember all this, and Shira is probably going to kill Foxy over there if we don't tell...And I just love this story!" she kind of smiled at the last part. "I'll tell you how Kurama came to live with us and not in a Jinchuriki like a normal beast."

"Mom...I changed my mind...I just want my food… I'll leave him alone.." Shira really didn't like long stories, and this one seemed like it'd be unbearable.

"Kushina...tell this story, and I will shave your head and strangle you with your own hair." Kurama growled.

"It all started 13 years ago, when your brother was born," Kushina started

 _Flashback_

The sealing jutsu had been performed. Good-byes were said, and peace had been made. But, of course, things never go as planned.

The darkness signifying the end had come, but still they awoke.

The reaper had been denied his sacrifice. The fourth hokage had been spared, though no one could explain the phenomenon.

He and his wife were laid up in the hospital. Though revived, they were not in perfect health.

Their plan had failed.

In ways it was all well and good. In others, there were sufficient problems that had to be dealt with.

The demon they had tried to seal was still free. Though contained, no ninja in the village seemed able to rid the village of it.

The same force that brought Minato and Kushina back to life, had freed the beast of their son.

Luckily, the child had lived past the biju being removed, but he had seemed to be tied to the monster.

Whenever they had tried to seal the beast, the child weakened. They had fortunately decided that killing the demon was a bad idea, the baby might die as well, and that would invoke the wrath of the recovering parents.

The creature had not been spared an unusual fate. He had been reduced to the size of a household pet, albeit an exceptionally large one. Though he had been weakened, he still posed a threat. They were unable to seal his chakra, and he was still strong enough to take down any of the village's top shinobi.

They had been able to detain him, but, to the village's chagrin, they still had to take care of him. The adverse affects to the tethered being forced them.

Once the village's leader was well enough, a meeting was held.

Minato was still in a bed at the hospital. Kotaru, Homura, and Shikaku stood in the room, awaiting his decision.

"Well," Minato finally said. "Honestly, I don't know what to do...You said he's still violent. He's barely being contained… I don't know what you want me to do..."

"Just say the word and we'll have him disposed of," the female elder spoke.

Homura nodded. "We have a theory that we may be able to combat whatever is going on _if_ the fox revives."

"We also have a theory it will kill your son..." Shikaku added, knowing the elders would leave that out.

"Well, then we aren't doing that." Minato said with certainty.

"Well then, Fourth Hokage," Kotaru looked at him sternly. "What do you suggest we do."

"Kushina may be able to do something..." he eventually said. "She may know a seal to help with this..."

"And what do you expect us to do in the meantime?!" she demanded. "That damned fox breaks out of his chamber often!"

"He has injured quite a few people," Shikaku said calmer than the elder. "Though, he isn't as violent as you'd think he'd be. No one's died...Even when someone doesn't catch him right away."

"Well..." Minato considered what he had said. "I guess my stay here is going to be cut short." He got out of bed with some difficulty. "If he's causing this much trouble, I'll just have to watch him myself. Shouldn't be too hard." He stretched. "You said he's shrunk quite a bit, so I should be able to just restrain him if he gets too rowdy."

"And just what do you expect to do if he tries to overpower you?" Tsunade spoke up from her spot in the doorway. "You're not exactly at full health. He's taken down ANBU… and you're not up to their level at this moment."

"We won't have to worry about that," Minato smiled. Before he could continue, Homura interrupted.

"You're right, because we're killing the fox. We'll find a vessel once he comes back."

"And what about Naruto?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I've told you what might happen."

"You kill my son, I go on a bloody rampage the likes of which no one has ever seen," Kushina pushed past the Sannin, though she was barely able to walk. "I swear to the gods above, I will make all nine tailed beasts look like new born kittens if you even think about it..."

"You are possibly the only person who could be half-dead and still be horrifying..."

Kushina glared at Shikaku. "You better believe that!" Her anger turned to the elders. "Now, do you wanna make some different plans? Because killing my son is _**NOT**_ an option."

"You're not going to have a choice in the matter." Kotaru promised.

Tsunade caught Kushina by the arm as she tried to attack the elder. "Whoa," she tried to calm her. "Don't worry. No one's killing anyone. I believe Minato had some sort of plan."

"Yes," Minato nodded. "I was thinking I could go and take care of the nine-tails. And once you were feeling better, I was going to ask you to see if you could perform some sort of seal on him to help us until we figure something permanent out."

"I can help you now," Kushina said.

Minato cocked his head. "You uh...What?"

"I'm coming home. I'm sick of being in the hospital, and you can't handle that monster without me. He's strong...So, I'll figure some seal now and save you some scars. And besides, I want to spend time with Naruto."

"Do you really think bringing him to your house while you have the nine-tails-" Shikaku shut his mouth when Kushina glared at him. "Or you can do as you please...I...Better get home… Good luck, Minato."

"Well," Kushina nodded then smiled. "Let's go, Minato."

"I uh...I have a lot of problems with your plan."

"And I don't really care about any of them," she remained cheerful. "Lady Tsunade, get my son please. We're heading home."

After an argument, Kushina eventually agreed to head straight home with Naruto, while Minato went to get the village's nuisance.

When he got to the area they kept the beast, he looked around.

"Not very accommodating conditions..." Minato muttered to himself. He received a grunt in response. He gave a friendly smile to the fox, though the kind act was returned with a glare.

"What do you want, Fourth Hokage?"

"Oh..." Minato chuckled nervously. "I've never heard you speak… It's kind of weird to have a conversation with you."

"So, talking hounds and cats are normal, but it astounds you that I can talk?" The fox narrowed his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me…?"

"So, uh… Did anyone explain what was going to happen yet?" Minato asked. Kurama glared at him. Minato sighed when he recognized a hint of fear in his features. "No, no. You're not going to die."

"Then what _are_ you going to do to me?"

Minato smiled cheerfully. "You're going to be staying with me and my family."

"I'd rather die." The fox deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be like that. If you wanted to die, you probably would've done something more dangerous when you broke out of here."

"Maybe I just didn't feel like murdering." He turned away from the human in front of him. "Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I have to kill all the time."

"You know, I don't believe you're a monster." Minato opened the cage the demon was locked in. "I mean, you're acting quite civilized. And, I've seen the people you've attacked. They're bad, but with your power they could be worse."

Kurama growled. "I didn't _feel_ like exerting myself. This jutsu, or whatever, that freed me left me a bit weak." He stood and walked past Minato. "Don't think I won't kill you the second I feel I'm able."

"I'll be on my guard," Minato promised and walked with the beast.

After an awkward walk through town, they arrived at Minato's home.

Before Kurama could utter a word, Kushina appeared and gripped him up by the neck.

"Listen, you monster," she growled. "You hurt my child, I end you."

"So, you and Blondie-senior are free game?" he choked out.

She cocked back her fist to punch him, but Minato caught it.

"Whoa," he made her release the biju. "I've already talked to him. He's going to leave Naruto alone."

"He better." She glared at the fox. "Come with me. I've figured out what I'm going to do with you." Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the room.

Minato walked with Kurama, following his wife. "She's just upset… It's not just you she's mad at..."

"Yeah...Right..." The demon muttered. He stopped in the doorway when they reached Kushina. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"Well?" She put a hand on her hip. "What's the problem?"

"This… Isn't a cage..." he said, somewhat awed.

"They said you're tied to my son in some way, so I'm going to let you have this room. You are _not_ to leave it unless I say." She turned and headed out of the room. "We're eating in an hour."

"Did..." he trailed off and just sighed. "I don't trust this..." Kurama walked into the room and climbed on the bed. He laid on his back, glaring at Minato when he hadn't left with Kushina. "Well?"

"Just...wanted to make sure you didn't need anything..."

"I'm fine," the fox snapped.

Minato nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

In the time that followed, a routine came about the house.

Kurama was confined to his room, with the exception of meals and an hour of 'free-time.'

The fox became accustomed to it. He had become less and less spiteful of his situation. Spending time in a room wasn't much different than being in a vessel, though he had more space and more freedom, so he hadn't complained much.

That wasn't to say he didn't complain at all.

He was still bitter towards his hosts. Though they treated him kind enough, he still bared a grudge against them and the village as a whole.

The constant crying from the couples' baby wasn't helping his mood either.

The wailing infant never seemed to be happy. Neither parent could compose him for long. He was constantly bothered, and therefore, so was the fox.

One night, after a particularly hard day, both parent slept past the baby's late-night cry.

Kurama rolled around in his bed, unable to ignore the child's plea. He hollered for the adults to quiet him, but received no response.

He got out of bed and slammed open the couple's door, and instantly knew something was off.

"Hey, you two dead?" he said plainly. He shrugged. He knew something was wrong, but a different feeling caused him to ignore them.

He left the room and went to his most recent host's. He opened the door, flattening his ears when the crying intensified from the barrier being removed. "Damn kid..."

Naruto calmed ever so slightly when he heard the door and voice.

"What? You hungry or something?" Kurama asked, trying to think of the normal ways to calm a child.

Luckily, Naruto was at the age where he could make some sort of notion to let Kurama know that wasn't quite the issue.

Sadly, Kurama ignored the further pleas and just picked up the baby in one arm. He made his way to the kitchen with the young boy and set him on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and got one of the bottles his mother kept for him.

Walking back, he held it out and waited for the baby to take.

"Oh...right..." the fox sighed, remembering while he wasn't _as_ helpless, Naruto still wasn't a 'fully functional human.' He shoved the bottle towards the baby, and growled when it was refused. "What do you want?"

Naruto let out an abnormally loud wail before looking at Kurama.

"What?" He received a whimper in return. He tilted his head trying to read the child's expression. "I don't know what you want..." He eventually groaned in exasperation.

The child whimpered again. He kicked his foot out towards Kurama. When he didn't get a reaction, he kicked again, aiming a bit lower and touching the fox's chest.

"What? What do you want?" As Naruto went to repeat the action, Kurama suddenly understood. "My...My heart?"

The baby let out a different sound that Kurama took as a sign of confirmation.

"What about it? Wait… Can… Can you understand me?"

Another confirming action surprised Kurama.

"I...I..." He sat next to the infant and sighed. "We really are connected..."

Naruto smiled at him, usually something only Minato did. Kushina did too, though hers was usually a mocking smile.

Kurama looked away. "This shouldn't surprise me...That man said..." he shook his head. "Fine. You wanna know what's up?" He let out a sigh. "It's your father… It's your mother… It's this whole damn village! And you know what? It's you too!"

Naruto winced back at the anger, but didn't cry.

"Everyone thinks I'm this monster… Just because of that damn man… Both of them..." The fox actually started to tear up, his emotional walls coming down. Whatever was tying him to this child was causing the break down. "It's easy enough to blame a demon, even when it's those damn eyes causing the rage..." He leaned back and looked away. His gaze turned back to Naruto when he felt a tiny hand on his. He narrowed his eyes, a bit of anger coming back. "I could kill you… Then they could kill me… But...Then I'd just be sealed again..."

Naruto whimpered and grabbed onto Kurama's fur. The fox glared down at him but didn't react beyond that. The baby pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up at the demon.

"Why do you like me…?" Kurama raised an eyebrow then looked away again. "You're old enough to sense danger. Your mother knows I'm just going to rage. Your father probably does too. Even if they didn't, the village would assume it. It's not like you can stay with me in this house forever." He paused for a moment. "I'm trapped here… But you don't have to be. You'll have your freedom soon enough."

For the first time in the night, Naruto let out his normal sets of baby babble.

Kurama's ears raised, and his eyes widened. "Did I just..." He shook his head. He knew they weren't actual words, but the sounds made sense to him.

He wiped another set of tears from his eyes. This time, they weren't of resentment, but of some new emotion he didn't quite understand. "You're only a few months old, and you're already an idiot..."

Naruto smiled once more and patted Kurama on the chest. He was silent for a moment before another set of sounds left his mouth.

"Uh..." The fox rubbed his head. "Well… If you want to know… It's Kurama..."

"He asked your name then?"

Naruto let out a shriek of joy when he heard his father's voice.

Kurama on the other hand just looked annoyed.

"How long have you been standing there?" he looked at the duo.

"Oh, long enough." Minato smiled. "You know, for as long as you've been living with us, you could have told us you had a name."

"Not my fault you humans are so dumb you'd think I didn't have one," he retorted. "What was the point of telling you anyway?"

"Well," Kushina spoke up. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were." She grinned cheekily. "For all the things you say and do, you're really a cupcake, aren't you?"

"I. Will. End. You."

"Then who will feed you?"

Kurama threw the throw pillow at her. "Since you two aren't dead, and he's quiet, I'm going to bed. Wake me for breakfast." When he tried to get up, Naruto whined and clung to him.

"Aw, I think he wants a sleep-over." Kushina giggled.

"Then you sleep with him." He tried to release the infants hands from his arm, but found it futile. "Fine..." he groaned in defeat. "But only this once." He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered his tiny companion.

"Good night, Naruto. Night, Kurama." Minato smiled and flipped off the light.

Naruto cooed, and Kurama gave a grunt, both soon falling asleep.

Minato and Kushina returned to their room.

"Should we worry about this whole situation?" Minato asked, a thought coming to his mind. "I know they said they had a connection, but-"

"How could something so good be bad in any way?" she smiled, then sighed. "Really… I don't know… They share chakra...and now it's becoming more emotional… But, I don't think we should worry." She smiled once more. "Did you see them? That brute calmed down Naruto by himself- he makes him happy. What's the point in worrying when nothing bad has happened yet."

"I suppose you have a point..." Minato muttered. "We'll keep an eye on them for the time being." He decided. "You do have a point… Naruto's going to be good for him, and with how they say things are working between them, it'll probably work the other way around as well."

"So… We officially have a biju as a pet?" Kushina grinned.

"Never say that to his face," Minato tried not to smile.

 _End_

"And that is why Kurama lives with us," Kushina smiled at her daughter.

"So.. I have another question… If… If you and Dad are suppose to be 6-feet deep, and that thing's supposed to be in Naruto…"

"Really, Shira, we still haven't figured this all out..." Minato sighed.

"Eh, don't question it," Naruto shrugged. "If things didn't work out the way they did, I wouldn't have a sister and the best roommate ever." He smiled at Shira and Kurama.

"Can I go to bed now..." Kurama was trying not to show any sort of emotion, positive or negative. "That was a long story… And seriously pointless to tell."

"She wanted to know," Kushina smiled and patted his head. "But yes. I think it's time we all got to bed."

The group all went to their respective rooms.

Naruto stared at the ceiling for a while before looking over at Kurama.

"What is it…?" the fox eventually got tired of feigning sleep.

"I really am glad you're here… Even if it's some sort of plan by some mastermind… It's been fun knowing you." The young ninja grinned.

"Yeah yeah…" Kurama rolled over, hiding the smile forming on his own face. "It hasn't been so bad knowing you either..."


End file.
